In Between
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: Captain Picard contacts Captain Sisko about keeping Worf during the events of the movie Insurrection.


_**This is a one shot piece on the DS9 crew reacting to Worf staying on the Enterprise for the Baku mission in Star Trek Insurrection. **_

_**And yes, I don't own Star Trek……**_

**Deep Space Nine**

Deep Space Nine, the station formally known as Terrok Nor under Cardassian occupation, was hanging in the balance, tackled by an embedment of stars in the background. True the station at the beginning of last year was renamed Terrok Nor during the Cardassian and Dominion joint alliance when both parties went after the station and forced the Federation and Klingons off the station. There were only a few races left on the station. Prior residence that remained on the station were the Bajorans who signed a non aggression pact with the Dominion. Then there were some Ferengi who stayed behind and one human, the child of Captain Benjamin Sisko, Jake Sisko who for some unknown odd and risky decision stayed behind.

Those events had surpassed and at the end of the year, a member of the family, an old friend of Ben Sisko's died at the hands of former prefect of DS9 Gul Dukat who killed Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax, the stations chief science officer and wife to strategic operations officer and first officer of the starship Defiant, Lieutenant Commander Worf.

Hard to figure out what to do, Ben Sisko left the station with his son and returned to Earth. Major Kira Nerys, who is now a colonel, took over the station.

But after some time, Sisko figured some things out and returned back to DS9 with his new counselor Lieutenant Junior Grade Ezri Dax.

Although the Dominion war still was on going, ravaging on even though everyone wanted it to go away, things on the station were normal, for the most part.

Ops was as ever vibrant and bustling with activity as usual. Captain Benjamin Sisko and Colonel Kira Nerys were at the pool table, as what some of the other officers over the years had named it, that was located at the center of ops. Several Starfleet and Bajoran officers were at various stations around Ops, which acted like a bridge of sorts.

Kira Nerys was looking at a padd. "Hmm."

Sisko curiously eyed his first officer. "What's the problem?"

Kira looked up, her eyes meeting that of her commanding officers eyes. "A cousin of mine just wrote me a letter."

Sisko did not get what was the problem. "And?"

Kira sighed and continued. "This cousin and I, we aren't very close." She did not want to say anymore, but somehow she knew Sisko would press on.

Sisko nodded. "I see, may I ask why?"

And so this is how she knew her c.o. after all these years of serving under him. "He's kind of a bad seed, you know, one of those people who just seems to get in all sorts of trouble."

That made sense for Sisko. Though he never had any family problems, he knew others that he either worked with or were friends of his that had similar family problems like Kira had with her cousin. Ben decided to let the conversation end with that lest statement.

Suddenly one of the turbolifts was coming up. Chief Miles O'Brien, the chief engineer for the station and the Defiant, along with Doctor Julian Basjir, the chief medical officer for both the station and the Defiant, were talking as usual as the turbolift stopped at the top of ops.

"Oh come on Miles, it's a brilliant strategy," Bashir was arguing with his curly haired friend.

O'Brien rolled his eyes. "Your strategy is hopeless Julian. I mean it just doesn't have any chance of beating Santa Anna."

Bashir did not think otherwise. "Well I think it's a brilliant tactical strategy. After all, it did come from my genetic enhanced brain."

Another reason for O'Brien to brush off the idea. He looked at his friend and decided to not budge anymore into the argument, for the chief knew better.

Kira couldn't help but smile at the little banter the two were playing out with each other. "After all these years they still fight. Only difference is they're both friends now than what they were when they first met."

Sisko agreed. He couldn't help but display a smile on the two men that worked under him. "Ah sweet wonderful memories you two make everyday."

O'Brien shook his head, not letting his captain get to him. "Very funny," O'Brien displayed a rather more annoyance look on his face. "You try coming up with battle plans with mister strategy over here."

Kira started to giggle a little but was cut short.

A beeping noise came off of O'Brien's engineering console as Bashir looked on by O'Brien's shoulder. "We're receiving a transmission."

Sisko looked at the chief. "By who?"

O'Brien was reading the information being presented to him. "It's from the," O'Brien then looked up at the captain, "Enterprise."

Sisko was surprised the Enterprise was hailing him. After all, Sisko never had any conversations with Captain Picard since Picard left Sisko to run the station.

"It's Captain Picard," O'Brien continued, looking at Ben."

"Put it on screen," Sisko ordered. He then turned his attention to the main viewer.

The image appeared to be Captain Jean-Luc Picard, the captain of the Enterprise E. Captain Picard was in his ready room, although no one on the station knew it.

Captain Picard smiled. "Sorry to disturb you captain."

Sisko did seem to mind. "It's no problem captain. What can I do for you?"

Picard continued. "The Enterprise was near the Manzar colony, hosting a ceremony for a protectorate species, when Mr. Worf decided drop by and say hello on us."

Sisko nodded, although still puzzled why Picard called him. "What's the problem then?"

Picard continued. "There has been an incident with one of my officers, Lieutenant Commander Data."

"Ah, the famous android that was built by the legendary Dr. Noonien Soong," Sisko recognized.

Picard nodded. "He was on a research mission when he started to malfunction. He created a problem with the research team when he exposed himself to the inhabitants of the planet."

Sisko understood, although the situation sounded pretty unsettling to him as well for Picard. "Understood. Use Mr. Worf at your convenience."

Picard was very grateful of Captain Sisko. "Thank you. I'll put him to work back at his old post at security," Picard explained.

Picard then looked at his former officer he had as the chief transporter officer. "Nice to see you again Mr. O'Brien. You're looking quite well."

O'Brien smiled. "Thank you sir and so do you. Give my best to everyone and good luck with Mr. Data." He paused for a second. "I hope there's nothing wrong with him."

"Me either," Picard acknowledged. "And you tell Keiko and the kids, Molly and Kirayoshi, that their extended family on the Enterprise says hello too."

"Will do sir, and thank you," O'Brien was appreciative of the kindness shown by his former commander.

Picard turned his attention back to Benjamin Sisko. "Picard out."

The main viewer went back to showing the station as the imaged disappeared.

Bashir looked at O'Brien. "Now about that strategy I proposed………"


End file.
